Mother
by luridreams
Summary: I had never imagined I had a mother. That thought had never even crossed my mind as a child, I treated having only a father as the norm. But for some reason, I could tell there was something my father wasn't telling me in his essence of silence. And it proved to be true, because on that day... I met her. My mother.
1. Chapter 1

OKAY DON'T KILL ME I JUST WANTED LITTLE BBY DEATH THE KID TO GET A MOMMY OKAY AHBAKCJABK

I might continue. Might not. Depends on what you guys think I guess.

Please don't yell at me if I get anything wrong.

;w;

Disclaimer disclaiming things because I don't own anything but my writing.

* * *

_I never knew my mother_.

I didn't think I've ever **had** one.

I was a Death God, born from the _fragments_ of what my father was.

But for some reason, I get the feeling I've **had** a mother.

I get the feeling, my father- _had fallen in love before_.

I've mentioned it countless of times to him as we've had some of our somewhat questioning father-son bonding moments. I always brought up the topic of 'my mother' during these times; he always seemed to brush it off and reply with blunt answers of who I was and what I was made of. But I wasn't fooled, I was all too used to his lies that I saw through most of them. He was lying as he spoke those words, somewhere; _somehow_ I seemed to sense a small sense of guilt in his voice. Sadness even. Was that possible coming from a man such as him? I looked up to my father, respected him, and I knew well that there weren't many things that made him sound so uneven. So unbalanced. Somewhere I knew though, my answer would come.

_And it didn't take long either._

It was just at the dawn of the Kishin's awakening that I met her.

A woman.

I was shocked at first, seeing a lady near my father in his quarters. She had long flaxen, curly gold hair and an innocent yet mature face that seemed too kind yet too knowledgeable for this world. Her face held happiness the first time I saw it, pure happiness and bliss and I watched the golden honey eyes that beamed back at my own icy cold ones. I had questioned it at first, mentally, my two partners also taken aback at her appearance. Gold clasp's were around her arms and her dress was made up of loose silken material that seemed to float around her mystical being. Loose pieces of fabric that seemed a little off in placed onto seemed to compliment her graceful attire. She was barefooted and two bangles of bells hung around her ankles that rang like little chimes with ever step she took, just sitting atop of her head was something that resembled of that of folly- also seemingly made of properly crafted gold.

_This was perfect symmetry, she was so beautiful._

There was something about the air in the room that calmed me, I looked over to my father who still had his figure straight and upright. The woman still smiling fondly my way. I was still curious and my father was silent throughout the whole 3 minutes of observation. It was a thick silence, but instead of anything suffocating- the lady seemed to bring an aura of peacefulness despite what was already happening outside. I was relaxed, my tensed shoulders were loose as I tried to get an understanding of the situation.

"Ara, son- you're back early. Where are the others?"

"Coming soon, I had wanted to talk to you about something so I arrived earlier. Am I disturbing you father?"

"Oh dear, you've raised him too formally!"

It was then that my curiosity grew further as I watched her outstretch a hand to playfully hit the Death God, her smile lighting her face once more. Her voice, it was indeed calming as well. Soothing to say, and I just couldn't feel the slightest bit of annoyance in her presence. It seemed impossible almost. The two beside me stood silent, even Patty who was usually loud and boisterous was calmed.

"Can't be helped. I'm a pathetic father."

A sigh from the grim reaper as he gave one of his own chuckles. This was the first time I've ever seen my own father actually relaxing. **It wasn't even forced**.

"Kid, I want you to meet someone important. I know... it's probably hard to take in. But this beautiful lady here; she's well... your _mother_." He seemed a little awkward as the words fumbled across his mouth in his song-song voice. But the words that needed to be spoken had been said and I was taken aback despite already getting a guess of what was happening. My eyes widened as I stood somewhat paralysed.

"I think you scared him Shinigami..."

I couldn't even comprehend was what happening, part of me didn't want to. I wanted an answer- sure I did. But like this? It was impossible to tell what I was feeling at this stage as I just stood staring at the two. Only slowly realising that the figure of my mother was approaching me with a smile. I didn't know what to do. Hug her? Shake hands? It was like meeting a stranger that was related to you. I barely did anything before I was slowly embraced, warm hands wrapped themselves around me. I felt her soft touch, the skin that warmed my own cold and dead like ones. It was like I was given life once more. A sense of melancholia washed over me as I melted into the hug and warm touch of the woman. Was this what affection was like? Parental affection?

I felt wet drops splashing on my head as I looked up, she was crying? Had I done something wrong-?

"My child, my son. How sorry I am for not being there with you. How terribly sorry I am for not being able to care for you."

Each word hit a chord in me, she was calling me her child. Son. At this stage I didn't even need an explanation. I didn't want one, all I was happy to know was that I had a mother. I had a parental figure who would be there to care for me. But questions did linger in my head, why had she left? Where had she been in all these years of my life?

"You probably won't be able to forgive an old hag like me but-"

Now she was eye levelled to me, the tears were still flowing but her face portrayed happiness.

"Know that your mama is always here for you alright?"

I barely knew the woman, and yet I got the sense that I've always known her. What was this feeling? It was new to me, just like friendship was. I was confused. She was already treating me with such undeniable kindness, her words were soft and meaningful. Every syllable she spoke was genuine. Remorse, regret, happiness, gratitude. A multitude of emotions swelled. Soon I found a couple of small tears fall on my own unknowing face. The lady laughed, giggled almost as she laid a kiss on my forehead. I felt my cheeks burn, another new feeling. It was lively, I felt alive.

"Kid, would you kindly leave me and your mother alone for awhile? I'm sure both of you will have time to catch up later."

I glanced over to my father and gave him a bewildered look, I really didn't want to leave her presence. I wanted to sit down and ask her about my past, about my father, about everything in their life. Why she left, why I hadn't seen her. Why did she appear? How? When? These questions swirled but I kept quiet and nodded my head. No use bickering.

"Ah wait, are these your partners Kid?"

I glanced back to the lady as she smiled at my two twin pistols who seemed a little frightened at the sudden recognition.

"Yes."

She chuckled as the next few words were spoken, "I thank you for taking care of my boy, he's a little trouble isn't he? Ahh, but how nice he's made such good friends..."

* * *

I smiled all the way until my son left my sight, left hearing range until a frown entered my face.

"Don't make a face like that Eve, I'm the one who should be sorry."

"No, no. You know Asura needed to be sealed up. I could be the only one to pressurise that madness down. But now..." I felt more hot tears streamed down my face. Regret and fears entering my mind, my oldest child who had become the Demon God and my younger son who I had never gotten time spent with. No matter how much I wished, a family like this could never be brought together. For those moments I envied other families that led their normals lives; but reminded myself the reason I was there in the first place was to protect human happiness- even at the price of my own. His comical arms wrapped around my, the cold from him melting the heat inside me away. I missed his arms, his warm and comforting words that kept me sane and happy.

"Come now, you have a healthy son that I know wants to spend time with his mother."

"It doesn't help when your the Goddess of Life."

I heard another of his low chuckles, ones that always made me smile "That's right, Death and Life. They were never meant for each other and yet they balance one another out in such a saddened way."

_It was true-_

_I was Life. _

_He was Death. _

_We were **never** meant to be together. _

It was a never ending curse from the creators of the universe.

"He has you're features."

"And your eyes and personality."

* * *

**END**

* * *

ADANFJNSVJNV END

I HOPED YOU LIKED THAT  
IDKDKDKDKD

PLEASR REVIEWWW


	2. Author's Note, Omake Chapter

'w'

Disclaimer disclaiming things because I don't own anything but my writing.

* * *

**Author's Note;**

* * *

(this might turn into a little silly rant)

I very well know that this isn't a relevant chapter to the story but I seemingly find it necessary to address the review I have received from mister _Guest_.  
Of course I'll leave a little interaction/small omake in the end! But this will mainly address something which has of course been troubling me.

I am very well aware of the fact that both Death the Kid and Asura were made from fragments of Shinigami.

Don't get me wrong, I respect the creators in every way they portray the characters and what is expected from them. As I am also aware that Asura is Death's seemingly 'older brother'. Now I must clarify the point that we write (as well as all the other people on this site and others) because we feel like it, this is a writers area. If you haven't noticed that FanFiction has a banner that just states **'unleash your imagination'** and if you are complaining about people not following the script of the story then I can't apologize. Writing is for everyone, and we have the right to do whatever we want with these words and post them as we please. Sadly writers can't work to please just one person. This I must remind you is a free site and everyone here has their free will to do as they please, as I recall there isn't a rule stated in FanFiction which requires all writers to follow the script of the story they are writing from.

Personally I find it hard trying to write a cannon fic about their mother. But to the point where your labelling stories as a 'Mary-Sue'? Let me just question you whether you are even aware of what that term means. A 'Mary-Sue' in this case is like a god-mod, all round perfect and no flaws. I might like to remind you that Death's so called 'Mother' is the _**Goddess of Life**_. You can't expect much from that now can you?

Now let me explain the storyline I wanted to place forward. In fact, Eve (as I named her) is not the legitimate mother because she didn't do the frick-frack with Shinigami. In a way I will tell you that Eve is just their 'mother' only because she was in love with Shinigami as well as he was with her.

**No, she is not their biological mother**.

But yes, she does treat the two like her own children.

Lastly, I find your review quite insulting. Not only to me, but to the other writers out there who actually place forward plentiful of effort into their stories to make them seem as pleasing as possible. If it's hard for you to appreciate that, then I suggest stop reviewing. Review is to tell a writer what they went wrong in and how they can improve. Telling a writer to follow the script of the original story isn't going to improve their writing, but in fact only make them feel like they haven't placed effort into their story. What should be accepted however, is constructive criticism. But if you are going to waltz into my review box and type things such as '_Why can't people just except the canon fact and quit with these Mary-Sue stories. Urgh._' or '_This sucked.._'

Then I would like to kindly ask you to leave.

To end I will state that in no way am I trying to offend you as most people seem to view it, and your time has been appreciated.

The below omake should help clear up a few things.

As for the other notes, thank you dearly and I apologies to _Shadowclanwarrior_ about the POV change. It's a habit that seems to be hard to grow out of... haha. I'll definitely try to fix it as I write! Thank you again!

* * *

**OMAKE**

* * *

I watched with curious gold eyes back at the lady. She sipped the tea and sighed happily, I however could only find myself staring at the gracefulness of her actions.

It was hard to believe that she was my mother.

"Is something that matter Kid? You know you can always ask me anything you like."

She read me like I book and I placed the teacup down, my two partners who already left the room gave me and her some time as well as space to talk. I needed answers, and there was probably no point in keeping quiet about this; curiosity was already eating me out from the inside.

"I- I was wondering how you were related or said to be 'my mother', as I am... just fragments of who my father was."

She laughed, chuckled actually and I was taken aback. Had I said something stupid?

"Well to be fair I'm not biologically your mother. It's just that your father... he loved me as much I did with him. He only found it right to call you my child."

I could hear her voice soften with each syllable until it reached 'my children', so she wasn't my mother? But was? Confusing as it was, I found myself being able to take in the information. I didn't feel relieved though, it was just a small part of my that was satiated with the answer.

"Can I ask how I have such a resemblance to you?"

"Oh dear, this is going to be embarrassing. But when your father created you, he couldn't think of it any better than to add my eyes. And I must say you make a dashing young man with them."

I found myself laughing alongside the lady, so indeed my father had just made me to look just the least bit like she was to give the 'family' emphasis. It was a strange feeling to be honest, I knew I didn't have a mother. Never would have one. Yet there was a person who just meant so much to my father that he had wanted to keep them together and created me in the process. It wasn't natural, neither was it strange however and I found myself accepting the fact in her presence. I grinned sheepishly at her words.

"Only the eyes mother?"

"Of course the rest count as well."

"That was a little slow."

We both ended up laughing by this point. I could feel that I was going to be able to get along with the lady just fine.

* * *

**END**

* * *

WELL I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THAT!

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
